


hold me in your arms

by enamoredwithlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredwithlou/pseuds/enamoredwithlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the part of this is us when harry was laying on the couch cuddling the bear with louis included</p><p>this is the first one shot i've posted so i'm sorry if it sucks</p><p>thanks to reanna for some ideas and the name lorenzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me in your arms

It all started when Louis brought home the giant blonde bear from the store.  
"Babe, I'm home," Louis interrupted the quiet murmuring of the television in the living room.  
Harry got up from his place on the couch to go to the kitchen where Louis was already unloading the groceries. Sitting on the island in the kitchen was I giant bear staring right back at Harry.  
"Lou, What's this?"  
"It's a bear obviously."  
"Thank you captain obvious. I know it's a bear but why is it here?"  
"Well I was at the store and I turned the corner and there was a box with the bears in them and they just looked so cute and I couldn't leave without one. I named him Lorenzo."  
Harry walked over to where Louis was standing and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.  
"Louis Tomlinson, you are the biggest idiot I know but I love you."  
"I love you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the Take Me Home tour started Lorenzo tagged along across the globe. The boys had been on tour for months and as a result were as tired as ever. The group had just finished sound check in the current city and were hanging out backstage. Harry and Louis had taken occupancy of the couch in the dressing room and were intertwined with each other while the other boys talked about the concert. The two boys were just enjoying each others presence. After a while Niall, Liam, and Zayn decided to leave the room after Liam suggested they not wake the couple up.

Louis had been sleeping for about an hour when he suddenly woke up with an urge to pee. He looked up to his boyfriend and saw he was still sleeping heavily. Louis lied there for a couple more minutes to prevent waking Harry up before his bladder wouldn't let him lay there any longer. Louis slowly started taking himself out of his boyfriends embrace trying to be as careful as possible. Louis had just gotten out of Harry's arms and he was about to celebrate when a small "Lou.." came from below him.  
"Hey Haz," Louis said while stroking the sleepy boys cheek.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just going to the bathroom really quick."  
Louis looked a little past the couch and spotted Lorenzo sitting propped against a few of their bags. Louis smiled softly and walked over to grab the bear.  
"Here. Cuddle with Lorenzo and go back to sleep. I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
Harry made grabby hands towards Lorenzo and, when Louis gave him up, started cuddling Lorenzo like he had been with Louis a few moments before. 

When Louis came back Harry looked like he had fallen back asleep. Louis carefully slid Lorenzo out of Harry's grasp and put himself in the bears spot. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis in response. Louis looked up into his boyfriends eyes.  
"I got replaced by a bear.."  
Harry smiled softly and whispered back, "You could never be replaced, especially by a bear."  
Louis cuddled into Harry's chest.  
"I love you Harry."  
"I love you too Lou."


End file.
